fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Silque
Silque (シルク Shiruku, Silk in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem Gaiden and its remake, Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. She is 19 years old. Profile A sweet-tempered sister of Mila, Silque became a cleric because of her mother's influence, who was also a cleric. It is later revealed that her mother was in the service of Duma and suddenly crossed the Zofian border; leaving Silque in a Zofian monastery and disappearing. Though not knowing her reasons, Silque began to dedicate her life to save people from suffering; believing this is her purpose in life. She was then kidnapped by Thieves, who forced her into their shrine, later being rescued by Alm's group and becoming their healer. In Echoes, she entrusts Alm with Mila's Turnwheel. After the war, she heads to Rigel to heal the wounded. In-Game ''Gaiden Recruitment Reach the end of the Thieves' Shrine on the world map. Silque will be in the last room, where you can talk with her to recruit her. Base Stats Growth Rates |20% |30% |30% |30% |30% |10% |0% |} Overall When considering the two Clerics that are obtained at the beginning of each route, Silque can be thought of as the Cleric with offense oriented support spells, while Genny plays a more traditional defensive/healing support role. There are 3 key spells that differentiate Silque and Genny. The first is their Invoke spells. Genny's Invoke spell is learned at level 4 and will spawn Soldiers, fairly weak units that are mainly used as distractions or to weaken enemy units; while Silque's Invoke spell is learned at level 18 and spawns Dread Fighters, which are much more powerful. The second spell that differentiates the two Clerics is Silque's Warp spell. Warp gives Silque the ability to send adjacent units to any location on the map, allowing for a greater range of strategies and flexibility. The third ability that differentiates the two Clerics is Genny's Physic spell, which allows Genny to heal a unit anywhere on the map. This makes keeping units alive in Celica's route easier since Genny never has to put herself in danger to heal her allies. On Alm's route, Tatiana can be recruited near the end of the game with the Physic ability already learned. Silque's growths are well-balanced, except for her HP and Defense. Both Silque and Genny are vital to their respective parties due to the unique spells they have. Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Base Stats Personal Max Stats |52 |40 |40 |39 |41 |40 |40 |} Growth Rates |45% |40% |35% |30% |60% |40% |2% |} Supports * Faye Passive Supports * Jesse Overall Silque is the first cleric Alm acquires in his part, joining at the Thief Shrine. Statistically she has low stats across the board with the exception of her resistance, and her joining defense and HP are among the lowest on the team, requiring protection from enemies. However, she has a very powerful spell list that she will unlock at the game progresses, making her one of the most useful members of Alm's overall team even in the later chapters. Alongside the basic healing spell, Recover, she earns the Warp spell starting at level 7, which will allow her to warp allies a distance away from herself, immensely aiding in mobility. She will also learn Expel, which can banish lesser terrors from the battlefield in a large area of effect. Later in the game, she will also learn a powerful version of Invoke, which can summon illusionary Dread Fighters to fight for her. Aside from her white magic utilities, Silque's combat is poor, as her low defenses make her an easy target for enemies, and the inaccuracy of Nosferatu makes it an unreliable for both damage and healing. Her offense improves dramatically upon promotion to Saint, where she learns the much more accurate Seraphim spell, which is effective against terrors. Quotes ''Gaiden Echoes: Shadows of Valentia :Silque/Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Quotes Possible Endings ''Gaiden'' :"In order to aid the injured, she headed towards Rigel." ''Echoes: Shadows of Valentia'' :"The war left Valentia with many wounded, and Silque traveled to the former Rigel to heal all that she could. Her exact path is difficult to retrace, but anecdotes survive across the continent telling of the countless lives she saved." Non-Canon Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Silque is illustrated in the trading card game with the following cards: * * Trivia *Like many characters from ''Gaiden, Silque has different hair colors in different mediums: it is blue in Gaiden, green in the manual for Gaiden, pink in the artbook Fire Emblem The Complete, purple in the manga adaptation, and light blue in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. *Silque's English voice actress also sang the vocals for the English version of the end credits song of Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadow of Valentia: The Heritors of Arcadia. *If Silque is reclassed to a class other than Cleric or Saint, she will lose her headdress. Gallery File:Silque Concept.png|Concept artwork of Silque from Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:Silk.png|Artwork of Silque from The Complete. File:Fire Emblem Gaiden p004.jpg|Silque as she appears in the manga adaptation. File:Silque.png|Artwork of Silque from Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:B09-019HN.png|Silque as a Saint in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:B09-020N.png|Silque as a Cleric in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:Rescuing Silque.png|Silque being rescued by Alm. File:SilkFE2.gif|Silque's portrait in Gaiden. File:Silque Echoes Portrait.png|Silque's portrait in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:Silque Unconscious Portrait.png|CG artwork of Silque unconscious. File:Silque Village.png|Silque's village sprite. Silque Cleric.png|Silque's battle model as a Cleric in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Silque Saint.png|Silque's battle model as a Saint in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Silque Villager.png|Silque's battle model as a Villager in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Silque Cavalier.png|Silque's battle model as a Cavalier in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Silque Paladin.png|Silque's battle model as a Paladin in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Silque Gold Knight.png|Silque's battle model as a Gold Knight in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Silque Pegasus Knight.png|Silque's battle model as a Pegasus Knight in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Silque Falcon Knight.png|Silque's battle model as a Falcon Knight in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Silque Mage.png|Silque's battle model as a Mage in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Silque Priestess.png|Silque's battle model as a Priestess in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Category:Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Gaiden characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters